


A Request

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Ferdinand and Hubert are dorks and in love [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, They're just being the usual dorks, They're not married yet just engaged, This is the third Ferdibert fic of mine where I manage not to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "Hubert, I wish you to heed a request of mine."The mage halted his step at the question, raising an eyebrow at Ferdinand, whom had also stopped, face adorned in an impish grin, "And what would that be?"Ferdinand beckoned him to come closer with a wave of his hand, and Hubert did as bid, until they were as close as was acceptable for a populated castle hallway in broad daylight. Smile only growing wider, the emperor's left hand rose on his toes to whisper in his pair's ear, "I desire a kiss."





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Verdant Winds is my favorite route by a mile but the reason i keep writing Ferdibert fics is because there are SO many people who don't realize Ferdinand doesn't ever use contractions, and I get a little bit of inspo every time I see that.

"Hubert, I wish you to heed a request of mine."  
  
The mage halted his step at the question, raising an eyebrow at Ferdinand, whom had also stopped, face adorned in an impish grin, "And what would that be?"  
  
Ferdinand beckoned him to come closer with a wave of his hand, and Hubert did as bid, until they were as close as was acceptable for a populated castle hallway in broad daylight. Smile only growing wider, the emperor's left hand rose on his toes to whisper in his pair's ear, "I desire a kiss."  
  
He then pulled away, giggling like a young maiden, leaving Hubert with both a scowl and flush. How ridiculous, it would be unbecoming...  
  
...his thoughts paused as his eyes drunk in the sight of his fiancé, face dusted with a blush of excitement, eyes bright with mischief, and lips as irritatingly irresistible as ever, full and parted.  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Hubert gave a short but undeniable nod, and Ferdinand gleefully took the acquiescence, grabbing his hand to tug him insistently behind a conveniently shaded pillar. They were only partially hidden from view, sequestered enough that your average passerby would not notice them, but someone with a inquisitive gaze might happen upon them.  
  
"You are a curious one, love," Hubert mused quietly, "I can't tell whether or not you care deeply for all the rules of propriety, or just see them as things to be bent."  
  
"Perhaps both," he replied, "Broadly speaking, I aim to ensure our reputations remain intact, but surely we can afford a few breaches, no? You always need a bit of excitement to stave off weariness."  
  
Shaking his head fondly, Hubert reached out to hold Ferdinand's face delicately in his hand, rubbing his gloved thumb over the warm flesh of the other's cheek as he spoke, "You do enough to keep that at bay, my beloved fool."  
  
With a quick huff of indignation at the moniker, Ferdinand leaned up to connect their lips in a familiar embrace. Their mouths moved together slowly and expertly, as they were dear and intimate friends with no need for any further introduction. Hands on need of purchase Ferdinand grabbed onto Hubert's collar, pulling him ever closer, and his fiancé responded in kind, holding his face with both hands to deepen the kiss. They stayed together like this for a minute that may have well been an age, before pulling away as their lungs, unfortunately, needed to refill with air.  
  
"What's brought this about? It is not unlike you, but you seem even more eager than usual, which is no mean feat," Hubert asked as he rested his forehead against Ferdinand's, who responded with great mirth in his voice, "I am simply giddy with anticipation. Since I was a young boy I imagined an elegant, noble wedding to one I loved more than any other, and that dream is soon to come true."  
  
"I see," chest filling with a warmth still somewhat a stranger too him, Hubert's flush worsened while his smile grew, "I can't say the same of my boyhood, but...I feel the same. I look forward to the day with bated breath."  
  
Expression softening to a quiet joy, Ferdinand stole a peck from Hubert's lips, "I am a lucky man. No other besides Ferdinand von Aegir gets to see the mighty and frightful Hubert von Vestra with such a face, or hear him say such delightful things."  
  
"No one else would wish to," Hubert stated in a tone that bordered matter-of-fact. He felt neither here nor there on the topic, but he had always been well aware that his appearance was not what was considered "attractive". However plainly he put it, this sentiment seemed to disquiet Ferdinand.  
  
"They lack a refined taste," he retorted as he traced Hubert's sharp, defined jaw with his fingers, "One would be a fool to ignore your many merits."  
  
Heart beating his chest in a way it never would have before, Hubert shook his head, "Most would say the opposite, but your unique viewpoint it one of your most valuable traits."  
  
Adorable pouted still etched into his face, Ferdinand rested his head against Hubert's broad, inviting chest. Hubert humored him for a brief moment, before recalling their public location and earlier destination.

"As much as it pains me, love, we must cut this short. The Emperor is expecting us for our monthly briefing, and we mustn't keep her waiting."  
  
Nodding sadly, Ferdinand extricated himself from the other's embrace, immediately missing the warmth of his beloved's body. They spent a moment adjusting their clothing to once more be presentable before stepping out into the light, which now seemed harsh against the intimate safety of their shadow. But alas, duty called. They would continue after their meeting, and it would be the cuddling session to eclipse them all.  
  
As they walked, Hubert’s gaze began wandering down to Ferdinand’s woefully empty handing, nearly begging to be held, and an idea began to formulate in his head, alongside a playful smile upon his lips.  
  
"Ferdinand, a request..."•

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought! I went short and sweet for this one.
> 
> (I also almost forget to make sure Ferdie said his full name at least once until right before I published haha)


End file.
